Fruits of Chaos
by PolarisRain
Summary: Finished! Several months after the game and people in the Garden have gone on living their daily lives. Soldiers or not, Squall and the gang still have some teenage drama in their lives. IxSq, SexSq, IxSel, QxZ, other small pairings.
1. Cape of Storms

Fruits of Chaos

Written by: Rain aka Gutterangel

Rated: PG-13/R boarderline

Genre: Romance/Drama

Warnings: Several pairing types (yaoi, yuri, hentai), lemons, mild language, spoilers.

Pairings (worth mentioning): IrvinexSquall, SeiferxSquall, IrvinexSelphie, QuistisxZell

Notes: I'm trying something new and Final Fantasy VIII is it. Um if you'll notice through out the fic, the chapter titles are named after JRock songs. So, in parenthesis, ( ), I'll be putting the JRock artists name beside the titles. "Fruits of Chaos" is done by Hyde and it kinda sums up the feel of the fic, though it isn't very angsty.

Disclaimer: I don't FFVIII nor do I own any of the songs I'll be mentioning.

x-x-x

Chapter One: Cape of Storms (Hyde)

_Several months after the game takes place_

If anyone had to visit the Balamb Garden, they would find it perfectly average. They would see the hustling and bustling of eager girls and boys that will soon become elite soliders for the time of war. All of which was watched over the careful eye of Squall Leonheart.

Squall was a reluctant leader since the beginning of his life. It couldn't be helped nor ignored. As a result, Squall embraced it, aiding his peers as a father would to his children. Though many of these "children" were close if not older than his ripe age of seventeen. Whatever the case may be, Squall's placement in the Garden has value and he refused to let his "family" down. Even if it meant putting his life on hold.

Though lately, the holding on his life has been taking its toll. Plenty capable of having a relationship, and with anyone he wished mind you, Squall had yet to progress in his love life. He has been questioned about it several times and each time it was always the same excuses...

"I don't have time."

"I'm not interested."

"Who would be attracted to me?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

Then again, there was one person in Squall's life that did just what was needed at the end of the day. He would slip in Squall's dorm early in the new day with a smile that tugged at the ends of perfectly kissable lips. A smile, Squall mentally noted, that could dazzle just about anybody.

Anyways, the real story begins in a cliche manner where it was just like any other day in Balamb Garden. The cafeteria was buzzing with hungry students. Though one in particular was causing a stir.

"Oh booyah! HOTDOGS!" Zell Dincht cheered as he took a massive bite into a mix of processed meant and every other condiment under the sun.

Selphie Tilimitt cocked a brow as she spooned frozen yogurt into her mouth, "Say, Zell..." she started to say as she swallowed, "isn't it ruining the hotdog if you add so many other things to it?"

Zell blinked, half of a hotdog poking out of his mouth. He gulped and pondered the question for a while before answering, "You know, Sel, I'm not so sure. I mean, hotdog building is like... an art. Putting just the right flavors together to create this massive phenomenon that you can blissfully enjoy for even just a moment." he wiped away a stray tear, "Gosh I'm such an artist." he sniffled and continued to enjoy is hotdog in silence.

A groan came from not only Selphie, but from the other occupants at the table. Squall and Quistis Trepe also rolled their eyes. _Typical afternoon_ Squall though, sighing into his bottled water.

"So, how's Rinoa, Squall?" Selphie asked to change the atmosphere, "Did she send you another letter?"

Squall shook his head, "She hasn't sent me anything since she ran off with that guy from Timber."(1)

Ingenuous little Selphie had forgotten all about that and gasped, "Oh Squall I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

"Whatever." Squall shrugged. He didn't really care too much about Rinoa anymore. The big fallout they had less than a month ago changed both of their opinions on each other. _It's less for me to worry about._ Squall thought. Secretly, he wished it was the _only_ thing he had to worry about.

x-x-x

Night came slumber and serenity. However, in Squall case, it brought fear. Sanity was forgotten under cotton bed sheets and all that could keep him company were the shadows and the moon. Squall hated waiting for his star to arrive. It took so long and he had nothing to keep himself busy.

Though, his star would arrive just in time, dazzling Squall with his smile. He would remove his shoes and socks before taking three steps into the room. He hung the jacket of his intructor's uniform on a nearby chair without a word. It was pure repeatition and Squall didn't mind.

On this particular night, the younger man didn't sit up in his bed. He remained laying down, his bare back facing the man who brought him so much peace at night.

A small sound of puzzlement came from the other man, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached out, stroking Squall's chocolate locks, "Something on your mind?" he whispered, leaning over to plant a gentle kiss on Squall's forehead.

Squall sighed, rolling onto his stomach, "I'm just tense is all." he placed his arms at his sides.

Taking the hint, the other began running his hands over Squall's shoulders, releasing the stress from his lover.

A realived groan fell from Squall's lips as he closed his stormy eyes. He relaxed as the massage continued to make the aches fade away. Soft kisses were shortly added and Squall couldn't help but grin, "You're always trying to get something out of me."

"On the contrary," was a soft response, though laughter was mixed in as well, "I'm trying to get something _in_ you."

Squall flipped himself over onto his back, staring up at his lover with half closed eyes, "Well then I suggest you do so, because I have a meeting with Nida at nine in the morning."

He recieved a gentle kiss, "Your wish is my command, Beautiful."

"Save your romance for the girls, Irvine." Squall smirked, running his hand through chestnut strands. Once again, all sanity was escaping him.

x-x-x

The next morning, Zell strolled casually into a classroom exactly one minute and twenty-three seconds before morning break was to begin. He ran a hand through his untamable hair and added some of his boyish charm into his step as he approached the chalkboard. He made sure not to hear the slight murmurs of the students, who all questioned what a SeeD was doing in their class.

Through gold-rimmed specs, Quistis glanced over at Zell almost surprisingly, "Good morning, Zell." she dismissed her students early, dropping the white dust back into it's tray. She flashed a disapproving look at several of her students that were gossiping about "Intructor Trepe's boyfriend."

"Aww let them talk. It's not like they'll stop just because you glare at them." Zell advised, "Who cares what they say? It's not like any of it's true."

Quistis sighed, "That's why I want them to stop. Rumors of the two of us would complicate things."

"Complicate things?" Zell asked, quirking a brow.

"Oh you know what I mean." Quistis groaned, brushing chalk dust off of her navy blue skirt. She watched the last student dawdle out of the room before looking at Zell again, "Hi." she added a small smile.

"Yo." Zell greeted, trying not to laugh. He acted as if he had just walked in, "So, how's the second change going?"

Quistis sat at her desk, picking up her red pen, "Intructing students half my age certainly gives me more confidence. Thank you."(2) she began to flip through an exam.

Zell shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm sure it does." he agreed, biting his lip. Now was his chance, "So, uh, 'Tis (3)." Zell pulled up a random chair, sitting it in backwards in front of the oak desk.

A small 'tch' sound came from the instructor, "Must you act so casual all the time... and call me that name?" she marked a 'X' on an exam.

He shrugged, "Must you always act so rational?" he grinned as Quistis's cheeks turned a faint pink, "I knew it. You know what you're problem is, 'Tis? You some need fun!"

"Oh please." Quistis snapped, looking up at him, "If you're looking for fun, go chat with Selphie. She'll help you."

"This isn't about me. It's all you." he held out a gloved hand; his bare fingers exposed, "I'll make a deal with you. I'll show you real fun for one night. If you like it, great for you."

"What if I don't?"

Zell chuckled, "_If_ you somehow don't like it, I'll promise to stop calling you 'Tis _and_ I'll leave your boring life the way it is." he stuck out his bottom lip for a bigger effect, "Please?"

Still a bit skeptical, Quistis sighed and held out her hand in defeat, "When and where?"

Zell nearly exploded as they shook hands, "Friday at six in front of the Quad." he jumped out of the chair and hurried out the door, "Oh you will_ not_ be sorry!" he ran into the hall, where he celebrated in several victorious punches, "Booyah!"

Quistis, still sitting at her desk, turned the graded exam over, "What did I just do?"

x-x-x

"Any questions, don't hesitate to ask." Squall offered, saluting at young Nida to close their meeting.

"Sir!" Nida nodded before leaving the office.

Squall watched the navigator depart, sitting straight in his comfortable chair. The door opened and shut with a quiet _swoosh_ before Squall sighed, "Tell me Xu..." he asked, glancing over at the girl with his chaotic eyes, "is that kid living a life outside of navigating our Garden around? We haven't had to move it for months now and he still acts like he has to stand up on the top floor all day." (4)

"Umm as a matter of fact, he's been known to sneak in and out of a young man's dorm from Class B in the middle of the night." Xu stated off handedly as she doodled little hearts on her clipboard.

Squall nodded, threading his fingers together under his chin, "Well, at least he's doing something productive."

Xu blinked out of surprise, "Umm Sir?"

"Sorry, bad joke."

"No, I was just going to ask if you were _interested_ in Nida."

"Of course not." Squall replied, "Mixing business with pleasure is frowned upon in my book."

A sad smile spread across Xu's lips, "I see." she sighed as she appeared to be interested in a rip in the carpet.

The door opened with a _swoosh_ and in walked Seifer Almasy.

"Leonheart, we need to _talk_."

"I'm sure we do." Squall groaned, waving at Xu to excuse herself. He watched her go and stood from his seat, "What a surprise. What can I do for you, Seifer?" he asked, looking perfectly disinterested."

"I was wondering what his _leadership_ had planned at dusk?" Seifer mocked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Squall sighed, peering out the window at the shore, "If I approve a meeting between the two of us at the beach tonight, will you stop bugging me with your empty threats?"

Ever since Seifer had returned to Balamb Garden, he visited Squall every afternoon to challenge him to a match. Several months later, he had finally gotten what he wanted. "Perfect." he smirked, "Oh and Squall?" he said as he headed for the door, "Revive the lion for this fight, will you? This _kitten_ you keep showing isn't going to get you very far with me." with that, he spun on his heels and walked right out in his usual pompous manner.

With gloved fingertips, Squall pinched the bridge of his nose, "Nothing can make this day go faster."

_Blip!_

"Squall, Instructor Kinneas is here to see you." Xu's voice came from the intercom on his desk, "Should I let him in or did you want a break." Squall could only imagine the grin on her face.

"Send him in, Xu."

Strutting in with his cleanly pressed uniform was Irvine Kinneas. His sparkling smile caught Squall's eye at once, "Hey, Leo."

He blushed faintly, sitting back in his seat, "You have a gunpowder smudge on your cheek." he sounded slightly amused.

Irvine laughed, reaching up to the opposite cheek, "Here?"

Shaking his head, Squall ushered him over, "I'll get it."

His jaw fell in a mocking behavior, "and ruin your white gloves?" he walked over anyways, laughing at his own joke.

"Shut it."

Irvine continued to smile, taking a seat on Squall's maple desk, "So, I just watched Seifer walk out. I thought you could use a quickie."

"Not in my office. Water?" ge offered an empty glass and a pitcher of the cool liquid.

"No thanks." Irvine shook his head, mahogany falling over his shoulders as he undid his ponytail, "ahh much better." he winked at Squall as he undid his jacket.

Seemingly unfazed, Squall removed his bleached glove; a simple part of his SeeD uniform. He wet his thumb and spread it over the smudge on his lover's jawline, effectively removing the powder's remains.

"Thanks, Precious." Irvine teased, leaning down to kiss Squall's temple. He grinned at the soft smile he recieved in response.

"One of these days, someone's going to walk in and shoot you." he almost said to himself.

A deep chuckle erupted from Irvine, "Who would shoot an unarmed man?"

"I doubt your unarmed." Squall replied, standing, "C'mon. Morning break ends in forty minutes. I'm sure that's enough time for you to satisfy yourself." he looked over his shoulder with a says all look in his eye.

"Oooh." Irvine slipped off the desk, joining Squall in front of the door, "What made you change your mind?"

Squall wouldn't say, but he knew the answer. Irvine had smiled and that was all Squall needed to see.

x-x-x

Though Irvine had a late afternoon class, Squall didn't return to his office all day. Instead, he stayed in bed, naked except for the lion around his neck. He continuously sighed and gazed out the window, watching clouds slowly drift and birds causing a ruckus as they flew by. It was sunset by the time Squall crawled out of bed and redressed. This time he wore the black attire that he had missed since his position as leader in Balamb. Sometime, Squall thought his position was bogus and Headmaster Cid gave it to him so he wouldn't have to do as much work as he used to. Whatever the reason, Squall was stuck with it and he had to live with it. Though, right now, his leadership didn't matter. Seifer was waiting and Squall had a fight to win.

He walked past the sleeping guard at the Garden gates and jogged the half a mile distance to the shore. His gunblade lightly hitting his leg as he went. When he got there, Seifer was nowhere in sight, so he decided to let his guard down and enjoy the veiw. The waves were calming as the moon's light laced them with a glowing trim, producing the only sound as they yawned in exhaustion of a busy day. The wind played tricks on the sand, causing it to rise and dance until it grew dizzy. Squall closed his eyes and inhaled the sea's air. He couldn't believe he chose this spot to _battle_.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Seifer startled the younger solider. He grinned, "Did I scare you? That's a rare treat."

"It's the only treat you'll be getting tonight, Seifer." Squall promised, pulling out his gunblade.

Surrendering hands were raised, "Whoa. Why the hostility? Is it so odd that I just wanted to talk?"

Rainy eyes narrowed, "It's never 'just wanting to talk' with you."

"Fine then." Seifer said, lifting his blade high, "Just remember that you asked for it."

"You confess to 'just wanting to talk' yet you bring your weapon?" Squall pointed out, charging at his rival.

With a grunt, Seifer pushed back against Squall's blade, "One can never be too careful."

The two broke apart, several sparks rising from the collision of steel. It was an endless cycle; attack, dodge, collide, break, etc. Over and over until they reached the point of fatique and even then some.

Finally, an exhausted Squall fell into the drifting waves, sand and salt mixing into his hair and skin. Seifer's blade was tickling his throat, making it even more difficult to catch his breath.

"What's so different, Leonheart?" Seifer asked, smirking down at his rival, "Did they tame the lion? Hmm _Kitten?_"

Squall pushed Seifer's weapon away, standing stiffly, "Don't think your words can effect me anymore, Seifer." he got back into stance, his side bruised and eyes squinting from the sand that layered over them.

The elder man laughed in a boarderline carefree way, "It's hard to treat you so seriously with you in such a mess." he dropped his weapon, advancing over to the SeeD.

"What are you doing?" Squall questioned, taking a few steps back. He knit his brow together, "Is this a trick, Seifer?"

"Why don't you call me Almasy?"

Squall keep his gunblade in position, "Where did that question come from?"

Seifer shrugged, removing his leather gloves, "Well, I'm always calling you Leonheart... or some variation of it and although you're my rival, you call me by my first name. Why is that?" he pocketed his gloves and while one hand lowered the weapon in Squall's hands, the other reached up to brush the sand from Squall's cheek. He almost laughed at how wide Squall's eyes had become.

"Stop that." he demanded, backing up again. He stumbled on the sinking shore and cursed under his breath. His boots were keeping his feet dry, but they didn't add much to his balance.

Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer, Seifer pushed up even closer to Squall, continuing his act in cleaning the sand off in spite. He leaned in sightly, whispering dangerously low into Squall's ear, "Do you know that the moon plays tricks on your skin? It gives it a pure glow and it's absolutely beautiful." he smiled slightly when Squall didn't look him in the eye, "I picked the night on purpose."

"Funny." Squall mumbled, only mild surprised now, "What if I had accepted on the night of a new moon?"

Seifer easily lifted Squall's chin with a finger, "Then I would've been out of luck." his green eyes plowing through Squall.

There were several feelings spilling out of Squall. That was several too many for him to handle. Terror, confusion, helplessness, and even some sense of comfort was exposed right in his gaze. What was Seifer trying to pull? Was he going to catch him off guard and then laugh at his gullibility?

Somehow their faces had gotten closer and Seifer's breath was tickling Squall's eyelashes. Suddenly, all panic was disappearing when it should be at max level. With arms already wrapped around him, Squall dropped his gunblade into the shallow water, snaking his arms around Seifer's neck. Squall had decided to do the most unimaginable thing. He surrendered. It was the one time he had ever thought of doing so and God was it beautiful. Just being held so tight and in such an enchanting location as well. Squall closed his eyes and let the sounds of the waters relax him. What had they been fighting over anyways?

Seifer surprised him, pulling away ever so slightly to lock their eyes together. Just when Squall thought that was all, Seifer whispered something Squall could barely hear before pressing their lips together. Though Squall could barely react. His mind was still processing what Seifer had said.

_"I have a secret."_

x-x-x

(1) Made up guy in a made up world. Rinoa doesn't show up very often in this fic. Sorry to disappoint you?

(2) Quistis stop being an instructor in the first disc when she "talked" to Squall in the secret spot. In the fic, she picks it up again but at a different age group.

(3) Not many nicknames you can make out of 'Quistis', can you?

(4) This is my fic and I say that they moved back to their location next to Balamb, darnit!

Whew! End of Chapter one! Nice, right? I just hope it's enough to get me back on the map. Well, comments welcome and I'll try to update soon!

Rain


	2. Fragrance

Chapter Two: Fragrance (Gackt Camui)

"Irvy! Irvy!" Selphie's hair bounced against her shoulders as she hurried to catch up with her friend.

Irvine, who was strolling down the corridor with a curvy blonde student, looked over his shoulder with a grin. He winked at the blonde and met Selphie halfway, "Hey there, Peaches."

She giggled, "Irvy, who was that?"

Irvine's grin remained, "Her name is Skylar and she's one of my top students."

"Oh really?" Selphie looked skeptical, a smile tugging on her lips, "Oh realllly? Are you sure that's all?"

"Well, she _did_ ask me out for Friday night." Irvine confessed, fixing his jacket collar.

Selphie's face fell, "Did she mention the Garden Rave?"

Irvine nodded, "Yeah. Why? Did you cancel it?" he knew full well that Selphie was the head cheese of any Garden occasion. Want to throw a party? You would have to talk to her and then find a way to get rid of her if you wanted to plan it yourself.

"Well, no, but..." Selphie's usually sparkling eyes dulled and became stone. She bit her lip and noticed a spot on the hallway's titling.

"Well..." Irvine frowned as well. Watching Selphie depressed was not his favorite game. He sighed and put on a smile, "I could always tell her I had another date and forgot all about it... so I can go with you instead. I mean, it's not the nicest thing to do, but I'll tell her at class this afternoon..."

The twinkle in her eye returned, "Oh really? Oh thanks Irvy! You're the sweetest boy ever!" Selphie wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll meet you in front of the Dorms at seven on Friday, okay?"

"Seven sharp." Irvine said, winking and giving a little wave, "See you later, Peaches."

Selphie bounced, waving happily as she watch him go, "Don't be late!"

x-x-x

"A Garden Rave?" Squall questioned, popping an aspirin into his mouth in an attempt to soothe this growing headache.

Xu nodded, "Yes. Selphie and the Festival crew thought it would be a nice-."

"Whatever." Squall cut her off, "Selphie's in charge so I'm assuming it's going to just be another one of her dancing parties with fancy lights and annoying music." he sighed and closed the blinds behind him to block out the sun. "Are you attending?" he asked, doodling a note for himself to get some stronger aspirin at break.

There was a small shrug, "Well, I thought about it, but... I don't have a date or anything like that. I'm sure if I changed my mind, I could go with a bunch of girls that were in my class."

"Why do people always have to go places with other people? There's nothing wrong with just showing up, you know." Squall mumbled, "Besides, finding a date wouldn't be too hard for you. It's not like you're that bad or anything. A little O.C.D.(1), but whatever..."

Xu blushed, "Should I be insulted or flattered?"

He shrugged, "Take it anyway you want. Anyways, don't you have friends you talk to or something?"

"Umm well no. Not really. I'm usually so busy with this job... I don't have a very strong social life."

_God and I thought _I _was bad._ Squall mused, looking up at Xu. She wasn't a horrible looking girl. On the contrary, she looked quite sensible with her short brown hair and light make-up. He sighed and stood from his desk. He might as well get his boy scout deed of the day out of the way. He walked up to Xu with a stern look in his eye, "Xu, I want you to put the clipboard down and go shopping."

Xu blinked, "Shopping, Sir?"

"Yes." Squall said, taking the clipboard from her hands, "I want you to maybe take a friend, take a car down to Balamb and go shopping for something to wear to the Rave." he still looked very serious, "If anyone gives you hell, you'd tell them to take it up with me, understand?"

"Sir, I can't just leave-"

"That was an _order_, Ms. Xu." Squall interrupted, opening the door for her, "Don't come back without a story all about it."

Xu beamed, halfway out of the door, she looked back at Squall, "Oh... Thank you, Squall." she smiled and waved before disappearing, a surpressed squeal still echoed through the hall.

Squall grinned a bit himself, proud of himself for acting human for at least five minutes and even then he was only boarderlining it. He closed the door and sighed, turning towards his desk only to find someone was sitting at it.

"That was nice." Irvine was sitting in his chair, his boots crossed on the maple surface.

"How did you get in here?" Squall asked, completely bewildered.

"It's magic." Irvine replied, a finger pressed against his lips, "and magicians don't reveal their secrets." (2)

'_I have a secret._'

Squall shuddered. The events from the previous night were all he could think about and that kiss was haunting his dreams. The worse part being that he had _liked_ it. Though one wouldn't be able to tell by the fact that Squall was about to throw up whenever he got too in depth about it.

"Leo?"

Squall blinked, locking eyes with his lover, "Sorry. I've been a bit distracted today."

"I've noticed." Irvine rose from the chair and kissed Squall's forehead, "Is there something you'd want to talk about with me?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it period."

"Squall..." Irvine started, reaching out to brush the hair out of Squall's eyes, "I know we promised each other not to be too attached, but as your friend, I can't help but worry about your well being. Do you sleep on the nights I don't stop by?"

"Irvine... don't." Squall demanded, pushing Irvine's hand away.

The sniper suddenly grinned, "Look you. I want you to go to your room and rest while there's still daylight out. There's no scary monsters waiting in the dark if it's not dark yet. Whatever's wrong with you is killing you and I want you to look your best when you go to the Rave tomorrow night."

Squall's eyes went wide, "I'm not going."

"Oh but I believe Xu is expecting a date."

"Xu?" Squall sighed, looking up at Irvine with a frown, "You're not going to leave me to my business, are you?" he nodded and look down at the floor, "Whatever. I'll go get some sleep." he headed for the door.

"Thank you. Do you want me to tuck you in?" Irvine smirked, following Squall to the enterance.

Squall quirked an eyebrow, "Okay, you're pushing it. Besides, if you were to come with me, I doubt you'd make it to your next class on time."

"Too true, Leo." Irvine smiled, kissing his lover deeply before they went their seperate ways, "Oh and if I see you back in your office between now and dinner, I'm gonna take my sniper and hit you in the ass, understand?"

"What?" Squall stopped in midstep.

"I wasn't shittin' around. When I said go sleep, I meant it."

"Irv-"

Irvine smirked, doing a mock salute, "That's an _order_, Mr. Leonheart."

x-x-x

"I'm so glad you could come with me on such short notice, Quistis. (3) Mr. Squall looked right about to eat me if I didn't agree to going out." Xu giggled, fumbling through a clothing rack in one of the many stores in Balamb.

"No problem. I needed to go shopping myself. I'm just so happy I got out for the afternoon." Quistis lifted up a blue blouse to her body and made a face, "Though I haven't worn much other than my uniform lately. I don't know what looks good on me anymore." she laughed a bit at herself.

Xu giggled again, spinning slightly in bubblegum pink sundress she threw over her head, "Why do you need an outfit anyways, Quistis? You have a date for the Rave?"

"Rave? Please. Raves are not my thing."

Moving over to the scarves, Xu wrapped a silk one around her neck, "Well, I wasn't sure. Since it is this Friday." she put the scarf back and picked up a pair of funky sunglasses.

Quistis gasped, nearly dropping a yellow skirt she had picked out, "This Friday?" she groaned, "Oh damnit I should've known." she took a deep breath and continued to swim through clothing racks.

"What's wrong?" Xu asked, finally stopping at a purple dress that has some classy gold trim with beads, "Is something happening on Friday that's really important?"

"Zell and I made a deal. I would go out with him and have "fun" for one night."

Xu tried not to laugh as they hurried off to the fitting rooms, "Sounds like he just asked you in a weird way out on a date."

"I guess so." She sighed, removing her yellow sundress to try on the number of outfits she had pulled from the rack.

With a shrug, Xu posed in front of the mirror at herself in the purple dress, "Is this dress too elegant for a rave?"

Quistis peered out of the door of her stall to examine her friend in the mirror, "Definately. Try one of the more brighter colors you grabbed." she suddenly blinked, "Hey, Xu, who are _you_ going to the Rave with?"

Xu blushed, clamoring back into her stall, "Umm Squall's going to ask me."

"Squall!" Quistis blinked, poking her head out of her stall to see if Xu was still out there. Her fountain blue eyes wide, "What do you mean Squall asked you?"

"Well, he didn't yet, but I know he will." The younger confessed, coming out wearing a hot pink halter and a pair of black capris, "I like this... not too riskay and I can actually dance in these."

Quistis was still overwhelmed with shock, "B-but _Squall_?"

"He did send me out here shopping, didn't he?" Xu pointed out, changing back into her regular clothes, "By the way, I liked the blue blouse you dropped earlier on you."

Annoyed and surprised, Quistis changed back into her clothes and returned the other ones to their respectable places, "I just can't believe any of what's happened."

"What? Me and Squall?" Xu asked, paying for her outfit.

Quistis shrugged, not buying anything, "I think it's more the fact that Zell asked me out on a _date_ and I didn't know it! I mean, I must be a dunderhead to totally miss all of the signals he put out. It's Zell! There not much that guy hides." she walked out of the store, leaving the younger girl to catch up, "What did I set myself _up for_?"

Xu frowned, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, Quistis. I'm sure you'll have loads of fun! If you want, we can meet up in a spot halfway during the date to see how each one of us is doing."

"Sounds perfect. About five songs in, meet me at the enterance, will you?"

"You got it." Xu nodded, kisses Quistis's cheek, "Cheer up, okay? We're supposed to be having FUN!"

"Fun... that's what got me in this mess in the first place." Quistis sighed and walked down the cobblestoned road, "and I _still_ don't have an outfit!"

x-x-x

_'So, he has a secret and that secret is me.' _Squall closed his eyes for a moment, only to remember he was walking and he needed them to see.

_'God Seifer and me? I think the world would stop turning. What's the big idea anyways? Why does Seifer think he's so high and mighty, pushing me around and then just taking advantage of me.' _Squall swallowed hard as he walked up the dormitory steps, _'His lips were soft though. Softer than Irvine's... and Rino-'_

Squall growled, his fists clentched. He couldn't help but connect his fist to the wall, the steel causing his bones to tingle, but he could care less. There was nothing more he could do about Rinoa and he sure as hell didn't want to keep thinking about it.

_'Irvine's right. I just need to sleep on it.' _Squall nodded, stepping into his room. The shades were down, but it didn't stop much of the sun from coming in. Squall turned off the flourescent light overhead and smiled a bit. It was much better.

He removed his gloves and jacket and was about to climb into bed when a gray coat tail caught his eye.

"Seifer. How did you get in here?"

Seifer Almasy stepped out from the closet with his usual smirk, "You left the door open this morning." he took a seat in the only chair in Squall's room, "So, taking a cat nap?" he laughed slightly, "Mind if I join you?"

Squall's eyes narrowed, "What do you _want_, Seifer? You want to mess with my head? You figured since you can't beat me with physical strength, you'd try mental?" he glanced over into the corner. His gunblade was too far away from him to just grab.

Seifer's expression suddenly changed. A fire raged in his eyes as he stood, glaring down at the younger soldier, "You just don't _get _it, do you? I don't want to _beat _you. I want to _be with_ you."

"Stop it! Just stop it, Seifer!" Squall cried, covering his ears, "I don't want to hear it! Get out of my room and I never want to see you again! Just _LEAVE_ and I won't force you to go." he peered up at the other man, expecting some sort of anger in the other's eyes. However, he was surprised to find that Seifer wasn't looking at him anymore. With a swift swish of his coat, Seifer left, not another word fell from his lips.

Squall blinked, watching the door shut behind him. Did he just finally win?

x-x-x

(1) O.C.D. means obsessive complusive disorder for those who have no idea what I'm talking about. It's when you're EXTREMELY organized and nit picky.

(2) Okay, magic, lame excuse, I know, but that's only because I myself don't know how he showed up, okay? POOF! He was there!

(3) Hey, great minds think alike... or something like that.


	3. S Conscious

Finally! I updated! It wasn't the writing it out process...it was adding it to the computer than killed me. -- So, without further ado, here's chapter three! The GIANT GARDEN RAVE!

Rain

Chapter Three: S-Conscious (Malice Mizer)

"There. You look amazing." Irvine smiled, fiddling with stray hairs in front of Squall's face, "There's no way will Xu leave you alone tonight!"

"Just what I need...a clingy girl." Squall groaned, pulling down the tight black fabric of his shirt. He stretched one of his legs in his usual leather pants; feeling empty without the belts to weigh it down. He sighed through his nose and eyed his newly made bed, "Can't we just screw the whole thing and go back to bed?"

Irvine's smile grew, flashing his sparkling teeth, "You wouldn't want to break lil' Xu's heart, would you?" he splashed on some of Squall's untouched cologne, "Besides, Leo, I got a date myself." he faced his lover and whistled, "Babe, you love absolute mint." he leaned in and planted a kiss on Squall's cheek, taking the moment to nibble on his ear.

Squall blushed, holding a hand over his ear, "...Thanks." he suddenly did a double take, "If- wait...you have a date with whom?" he knew Irvine was a flirt, but never a "dater".

His hand rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, erm, Selphie asked and you know I can't turn down that peach."

Squall rolled his eyes, sending a routine "Whatever" in Irvine's direction. He opened the door, giving a little wave, "Lock the door when you're done." he took a deep breath and headed towards Xu's dorm.

The SeeD secretary looked positively wild outside of her stuffy uniform. Her previously mentioned halter showed off a generous amount of her tanned tummy and her black capris were tight; grazing her knees. With a heart-shaped clip in her hair, she shyly waved to her date, "Hi Mr. - erm Squall." she blushed, but nearly squealed in excitement as she approached her dance partner, "I've never been to a rave before. Aren't you excited?"

Squall shrugged, "I don't dance very well." he confessed.

"Well, then I'll just have to show you."

Squall blinked as he stumbled towards the crowd. Forgotten of Memories of Rinoa flashed before his eyes and sadness engulfed him. He quickly shook it off, slipping through the door and snaking into the mob with Xu dangling off his wrist. That woman was not going to ruin his night. The crashing music made his ears sting but it was a warm welcome. He offered a rare smile for just a moment as he twisted with the music, '_This is going to be a long night.'_

x-x-x

A rave was crazy, bold, and wild. Quistis was dressed for a trip to an art gallery. Her white tailored shirt was buttoned all the way up, the tails going past her hips. She wore dark caramel pants that ended were low black heels began. They were open toe and latched in the back; the only thing really outgoing of her whole outfit. Of course, her hair was pulled up in the usual hair clip and her makeup was vaguely lingering on her fair cheeks.

Zell, clad in loose, dark, jeans and a short-sleeved shirt that buttoned, walked somewhat slowly as he adjusted his fingerless gloves. Once they were tight, he spotted her and inwardly sighed, '_You'd think she's find something a bit more...Selphie.'_ he put a smile on and decided it wouldn't ruin anything. He waved to get her attention, catching up with her near the back of the crowd.

She saw him and met him halfway, slipping past everyone else who was expecting a date or a group of friends. Her shows clicked and her hair bounced, "Hi." she greeted, feeling slightly embarrassed, "You tricked me!" she blurted out, hitting Zell playfully on the arm.

The other solider laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist, "I did not. You just weren't aware of my master plan." he replied with a smirk.

Quistis wasn't listening. She looked at the other ravers and blushed. Vivid colors and dull blacks were on everyone. Even Zell has an orange band around his gloves and his shoelaces were yellow. She bit her lip, "I feel so out of place." she admitted, glancing down at her classy librarian attire.

Zell shrugged, "It's so dark, it won't even matter. I helped Selphie set this up. It looks amazing." he did a macho pose to prove his point.

Rolling her eyes, she gave a short laugh, "I'm sure it does."

They walked to the door with Zell's hand on her lower back. Once they were in, Quistis was a bit taken back. She stood on the top landing covered in a lounge area for chatty couples. In fact, the lounge continued all the way down the wide stairs. Continuing down the stairs, an ocean of people dancing to the techno blaring from the sound system welcomed her eyes. Neon lights provided the sight but not enough for Quistis to make out anything clearly. _'It's like a fun house in here.'_ she mused, taking Zell's hand from her back and giving it a squeeze.

Zell beamed, "Come on!" he yelled over the music, "You have to experience some real fun!"

"What?" Quistis questioned as Zell pulled her towards the mass of dancers, "Zell! Wait!" her eyes went wide. She hadn't danced in years.

"You'll be fine!" he smiled, stopping somewhere in the "heart" of the jungle, "Put some trust in me!"

Quistis had known Zell since she could barely boss people around. Trust? This man had saved her life more times than she could even count. Trust? If she didn't trust Zell Dincht now, she never would.

Zell was still smiling, waiting for her to smile back. He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze, "Let go, 'Tis."

With a determined nod, Quistis' hands went behind her head, fumbling with the hair clip that confided her hair. In a flash, golden locks unraveled, falling past her shoulders and framing her face. If that wasn't even of a surprise to anyone, Quistis busted the buttons off of her top, revealing the butterscotch (1) tank top underneath. She threw the shirt into the crowd and laughed, posing for her date.

Zell's eyes were the size of chocobo eggs (2). He couldn't help but laugh along with Quistis. He nodded in approval, his mind screaming, _"Damn! I am a lucky sucker.'_ he took a step closer to her, that grin of his pure and sincere. He leaned over to her ear and said, barely loud enough for her to hear, "I always knew you could do it."

x-x-x

Squall had gotten the hang of dancing by the time a song went by. He actually enjoyed it; though he would never admit it to anyone. The one thing he didn't enjoy, however, was the affection he was receiving from dancers around him. Random hands would stroke his stomach and hips would grind into his backside. The darkness masked identity from everyone. This was convent for the fact that nobody could tell they were fondling the Garden leader.

There was one repeating offender with long hair that tickled Squall's neck and arms. By the strong arms that would wrap around his waist, Squall could tell it was a 'he'. The 'he' would grind their hips together and nimble fingers would press against the skin of his stomach. Squall had figured out who it was in an instant. He smiled, knowing it was his sniper.

He glanced over at Xu and shrugged. The girl was too distracted by her own fan club to care about him. Squall turned around in his lover's arms and smiled, "We're going to get caught." he warned in his ear.

Irvine dug a hand into Squall's back pocket, grinding their hips together with the music, "Nobody knows it's us." he kissed Squall gently.

Squall moaned too quietly for even himself to hear. He took a step back and shook his head, "I'll dance but save your kisses for my room." he glanced over at Xu again, watching her innocently dance with Selphie (3). "Irvine, when this is over, I expect you there in the morning... not her."

The sniper was a bit surprised, staring at his lover as the song changed. He then smiled and pressed their foreheads together, "I'll see you then, Leo." he ruffled Squall's hair and left; grabbing Selphie and heading towards the lounge.

Xu blinked and glanced over at her date, "What happened?" she had missed her giggling friend.

"Nothing." Squall answered, pulling her close so she wouldn't suspect. They began to move to the music and Squall zoned out again. After all, what was there to do at a rave but to dance?

x-x-x

Xu abandoned Squall in a chair to go visit Quistis like she promised. Outside the Quad was empty except for stray couples who wanted to escape the crazed party inside. If Quistis wasn't the only single person there, Xu would have never recognized her, "What happened to _you_?"

Quistis giggled like a child in a flower field, "Oh Xu! I'm having the best time! Zell is so much _FUN!_"

The shorter of the two smiled, happy for her friend, "I'm so glad to hear it." she grinned, "What about later? Do you kiss on a first date, Quistis?"

Quistis blushed, "So!" she said loudly, changing the subject, "How are you and Squall?"

Xu shrugged, "Typical Squall date."

The blonde nodded, "I see. Well, what can I say? He's not much of a date."

"At least he dances well."

"Well, I've known that." Quistis waved a hand as if it was no big thing.

Xu frowned, "It's funny. I see that man everyday and I don't know a thing about him."

The blonde matched Xu's frown, "Oh Xu..." she sat down on a stray bench, "Come here. I'll tell you all I can about Squall." her friend joined her on the bench. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and cleared her throat, "Okay, the first thing about Squall is-" she stopped short, noticing a very familiar girl sharing a kiss with an obvious female. She gasped, barely whispering the name, "_Rinoa_?"

x-x-x

Squall got very bored sitting in the little chair in the corner. No more than ten minutes after Xu said, "I'll only be a minute." he began to count how many people's shirts glowed in the dark.

"Yo everybody!" Selphie's voice was suddenly the only thing heard, "Welcome to the first ever _Balamb Jam_! I've been getting yelled at to play a few slow tunes, so here's to all the lovers out there! Enjoy!"

The music started up again and Squall was amazed to watch the blanket of ravers grab a partner from where they stood. Of course, many of them just grabbed the closest sex icon they could find, but their partner didn't seem to mind. Squall sighed and rolled his eyes. If he really wanted to, he could run back to his dorm and complain about a headache when he saw Xu again.

"No date, Kitten?" a strong hand was placed before Squall.

The soldier sneered, glaring up at Seifer with raging tsunamis. He was about the get up and walk when Seifer started to speak.

"Now, Leonheart. You know, _I_ know, you hate me. However, tonight is about the music and the passion to express yourself. So, please, let me express myself by sharing this dance with you?" a sincere smile spread across his lips.

Squall was a bit too surprised to be angry or annoyed. He accepted Seifer's hand and stood, joining him on the floor.

The way they danced was cautious and gentle. Squall couldn't help but relax against Seifer's chest. Seifer's hand was on Squall's lower back while the other was interlaced with his partner's. He would smile, making his green eyes sparkle with excitement.

Squall was feeling surprised, romanced, almost too dazed to stay away. Like a moth tempted by a dancing flame. It was almost like making love for the first time, or getting a kiss in a summer shower. Everything was damp and smelled of earth and musk. It would be timid and careful at first, but as it developed, it would grow wanton with passion until the fire would flicker and be put to rest.

"Why?" Squall asked aloud, continuing the movements with Seifer, "I've never experienced such a thing before."

Seifer seemed to be reading his mind, "Trust me, Kitten, some things are only meant to be learned hands-on. No book can teach you something like this."

Squall looked up, his eyes a clean ocean, "Stop messing with me."

With a small smile, Seifer leaned down, pressing his lips against Squall's in a summer kiss. It was then that Squall had decided he'd put his hate for Seifer to rest.

x-x-x

"Rinoa Heartilly, what are you doing in Balamb?" Quistis questioned, Xu in tow.

"Quistis! Is that you? Wow you look so different." The girl blushed and looked over at her kissing buddy, "We were invited." she bit her lip, "This is Shira. I met her in _Timber_."

It took Quistis a moment to understand. Her jaw soon dropped, "Does Squall know?"

"No and he _won't_." Rinoa pressed strongly. She grabbed tightly onto Shira's hand, "Let's go." She yanked her partner back into the rave.

Quistis scowled, "You know…I never got along with her, but at first, I thought there was hope."

"Quistis, don't be like that. Let's go back inside, okay? I'm sure we've bored Squall and Zell to death." Xu tired to calm her friend.

The blonde sighed and nodded, "Fine." And they walked back.

x-x-x

The rave went on until even Selphie was exhausted. She hit the loudspeaker at about five in the morning announcing that it was fun but it was over.

Zell took the long way back to the dorms with Quistis. They strolled around the corridor and when they couldn't delay the inevitable any longer, the two stood in front of her dorm.

Quistis tucked her hair behind her ear, blushing slightly, "Thank you. I have a really great time tonight."

Zell smiled, fumbling with her fingers, "Hey 'Tis?" he looked up into her eyes of clear blue, "Would it be possible for us to… go out again?"

She looked a bit surprised, "Of course."

"Great!" Zell beamed, "How about tomorrow night? I'll make it a surprise. It won't be a rave, I promise."

Quistis smiled, "Sure. I'd like that. Meet me right here at…six?"

"Perfect." Zell was too excited to speak. He lifted Quistis up by her waist and spun her around. A carefree laugh came from the two of them; the loudest being Quistis. He let her toes tickle the floor as their laughter died; their eyes focused on each other.

Quistis's heart fluttered, "Zell…I…" she was trapped. Nobody could hide her feelings this way. Her whole insides began to shake.

Zell set her back down, a slight blush on his cheeks, "Sleep well, Quistis."

The girl blushed as well, opening the door, "Goodnight Zell." She waved and closed the door behind her. She pressed her back against the door and took a deep breath, letting her heart relax, "So…this is 'fun'."

x-x-x

"Please." Squall whispered, digging his nails into Irvine's shoulders.

The other man smiled, running his fingertips down Squall's skin, "How badly do you want it?"

"Just do it, Irvine!" Squall eyes clenched shut, a cool sweat covering his body in a thin sheet. His mind was hazier than usual, not really able to focus on this one thing. He silently blamed it on fatigue, but deep down he knew what it was. He just couldn't admit it to himself.

The blissful moments between Irvine and Squall continued until the two felt themselves fall off the edge. Squall gasped, his grip tightening. Before he could stop himself, a name fell from his lips, "Seifer!"

If time could stand still, it would have at that moment. Both soldier's eyes were wide, their mouths open in shock. Irvine couldn't believe his ears, "_Seifer_?"

Squall panicked, shoving Irvine off of him, "I-Irvine." He climbed out of the bed, and covered his face with his hands. The rest of his body shook in utter despair.

Irvine couldn't look at him, "So, this _whole time_… did you always think about Seifer? Was I just your doll?"

Squall looked up, horror written all over his face, "NO! I would never do that to you! To anybody!" his lip trembled, a familiar depression consuming him. He scrambled around, looking for his clothes. He pulled them on headed towards the door, "Seifer…he ruins everything!" he yanked the door open and ran out into the corridor.

His rage definitely showed as he stormed through the Garden; looking anywhere he thought Seifer would be. Breakfast was starting soon, and the cafeteria was always bustling with students. Many of them were still in their rave wear. Squall glanced around. Finally, he spotted Seifer talking to a group of class B girls.

A nerve was hit and before Seifer could see him, Squall's fist connected with Seifer's unguarded jaw.

x-x-x

(1) : Dude... Quistis' clothes remind me of food, okay?

(2) : There is a method to my madness...

(3) : If I didn't add the 'innocently', I knew minds would wander. XP


	4. Lapis

Thanks for all of the reviews, but I'm not getting close to the goal I wanted. Tell your friends, I suppose?

Welcome to chapter four of Fruits of Chaos. There's only one more chapter after this, but I've been thinking of a sequel. I haven't started to write it, but it'll come soon. I promise

Chapter Four: Lapis (Gackt)

A few food trays clattered to the ground. Did they just see what they thought they had? The faithful Garden leader was viciously battering an innocent solider? Impossible!

Seifer looked up with his eyes very round, "Squ-"

"_Silence!_" Squall demanded through his teeth. He was too angry to see the crowd forming around them, "Seifer, I told you I never wanted to see you in my face again and I meant it!" his fist clenched tight, "I have no reason to kick you out of the Garden, but I will let you know that I am looking for one as we speak, understand?" he turned on his heels and walked away. He was still unable to see the students as they parted the way for him to leave.

"Leonheart…" Seifer stood from the floor. His feet staggered, but as soon as he was up, he smirked, "Your secret is safe with me."

Squall kept walking, hurt in his heart. Was there really a secret between them? Never. Seifer's feelings are nothing like his.

_'That's right.'_ Squall thought, _'If I felt that way about Seifer, I wouldn't have spent the majority of my life fighting with him or kicking his ass in a battle or or…'_ he bit his lip as he opened the door of the cafeteria, '_or called his name while I was having sex with Irvine…'_ he fell to the floor in the middle of the hallway, students staring for only a moment, '_God…what did I do to deserve this sort of thing?'_

Irvine was coming out of the dormitory. He had spent a good ten minutes on wondering if it was even worth it, but he said to hell with what he thought and hurried out to look for Squall. A group of girls his age walked by; their conversation grabbing his interest.

"Oh my GOD! Did you see Squall punch out Seifer? Rude much!"

"Poor Seifer. I hope that doesn't bruise. He's so dreamy." Another girl swooned.

"I can't believe Squall would just push him to the ground too. The cafeteria no less. That floor is so gross!"

Irvine blinked, "Seifer?" he ran off to the cafeteria, bumping into a rather distraught boy. He gasped and grabbed the boy's wrist, "Squall!" he pulled him close to his chest, "Calm down! It's okay!"

"No!" Squall cried out, struggling to push Irvine away. He didn't receive the comfort in Irvine's arms anymore. How could he after the pain he had given the sniper.

"Shhh relax." Irvine spoke gently into Squall's ear. He grinned as the other solider melted, "Good. Come with me." Irvine hip held Squall like a baby and led him back to the dorms; flipping off anyone who looked at them strangely.

Squall collapsed onto his bed the moment Irvine put him down. He curled his knees to his chest and stared at the wall with dry eyes. His throat was tight as he whispered, "I didn't mean for anything to happen."

Irvine removed his clothes before climbing into bed with Squall, "It isn't your fault, Leo. Nobody means for anything bad to happen. It just… does." He pulled off Squall's jacket slowly, "I don't blame you."

The leader shivered from the loss of his jacket. His eyes began to burn with a familiar sadness, "Irvine, I'm so sorry." He buried his face in his hands, "I…I can't see you anymore."

A slight gasp came from the sniper, "You can't be serious. Squall- I. No…"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I just can't risk hurting you anymore." Squall bit his lip, thinking of all the girls who think Irvine is a God.

Irvine shook his head, "No! Squall!" he turned Squall over to face him. He stared into thunderstorms and sighed. There was a question was gnawing at the back of his mind, "What exactly happened between you and Seifer?"

There were moments of eerie silence. Squall squirmed, not liking Irvine's piercing stare. He felt hot tears sliding down his cheeks before he whispered, "He kissed me… and I did nothing to stop him."

"One kiss?"

"Two…" Squall pushing Irvine off of him, unable to take it anymore, "You should have been there though! He's nothing but a sweet talker! He tricked me into each one!" Squall shook, holding himself tight, "Please don't make me force you away, Irvine. Go."

"Never." Irvine snapped, climbing on top of his lover, "I will respect your decision, but…could I say goodbye?" he picked up Squall's hand and kissed the fingertips.

Practically sobbing, Squall sat up in the bed with Irvine in his lap. He nodded, pressing his forehead against Irvine's, "Yes, but I want to wake up and find no trace of you." He began to shake, tears falling uncontrollably, "Irvine, I'm so sorry." He apologized for his tears.

Irvine shook his head, planting soft kisses over Squall's face, "Shhh. Not another word."

(A/N: Okay… the rating is M. I said in chapter one there would be a lemon(s). This is one of those times. Please either read it or scroll down to the first x-x-x-x-x pattern you see. However, I have a reason for my SHORT lemon. For anyone who's been reading… this is a very emotional moment for Irvine and Squall. So, I figured I might as well make it a bit of a depressing lemon and make everyone appreciate just what they have. Also, I've been cheating out a lot of people who want to see a lemon, so here it is for them. Thanks for reading this and enjoy!)

Irvine carefully laid Squall back down, letting the soldier continue his tears. He kissed Squall's lips gently, but Squall wouldn't have it. He pulled Irvine down by his hair, deepening the kiss as if his life depended on it.

Hands run over what seemed like miles of skin in a desperate urgency. Both Squall and Irvine could barely contain themselves. Irvine licked the trails of Squall's tears, leaving kiss marks on his neck and shoulders.

Squall moaned, his breath raging as he tried to control his sobbing, "Irvine…"

"Shhh. Not a _word_." Irvine bit down on Squall's nipple, causing the fellow SeeD to gasp. He smiled, and trailed kisses down Squall's torso, knowing every spot that made his partner tingle in pleasure.

"Ah!" Squall gasped, struggling not to say anything.

Irvine didn't bother to prepare Squall for it's only been an hour or so since the last time they had intercourse. He pushed into Squall, both of them moaning loudly as the heat swallowed their bodies up. It was completely silent in the room afterwards. Just the bed creaking kept the room from being a mini ghost town. It was just the way to two wanted it for this time; their final time.

x-x-x-x-x

Irvine climbed out of bed just as Squall was falling asleep. He redressed and retied his hair into his trademark ponytail. He gave Squall's lips a butterfly kiss and bit back a small cry, "We promised not to get attached, but I couldn't help it." He whispered as quietly as he could, "I love you, Leo." He smiled sadly.

Squall opened his eyes and smiled with just as much sorrow, "I know." He covered himself up with the sheet to his ears, "Goodbye, Irvine."

"See you around." Irvine offered Squall that golden smile, "I'll miss you."

Squall turned over in his bed, facing the wall so he wouldn't have to admit how much he would miss that smile.

x-x-x

Saturday afternoon, Quistis was knocking on Xu's dorm door. She had several bags worth of clothes and a case of her make up.

Xu yawned, opening the door. She was still in her pajamas, "Quissy?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry I woke you, Xu." Quistis showed Xu the bags, "I have another date with Zell tonight. I have two hours. Please help me?"

Blinking Xu opened the door and let her friend in, "I'll go make some tea." She smiled.

Quistis beamed and kicked off her shoes, "Thank you so much, Xu."

Xu shrugged, pulling her hair back into a little knob, "What are friends for?"

x-x-x

Zell put the last of the streamers into a giant trash bag in the middle of the Quad, "Selphie!" he called out, "Can I go home now! I have somewhere to be in an hour!"

Selphie came down the stairs, her hands on her hips, "C'mon Zell! You're the only one who's helped me all day!"

"That's why I should go home now. I've done my part! Pleeeeeassse Selphie!" Zell got on his knees.

The girl sighed, rolling her eyes, "Alright. Get out of here. If you see someone, tell them there are still balloons to pop."

"Gotcha!" Zell nodded, running up the stairs, "See you!"

Irvine slumped through the hall, not really going anywhere, but he didn't want to go to his room. He sighed, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Irvine!"

The sniper looked up, spotting his friend, "Oh. Howdy Zell."

"Hey. Can you do me a favor? Selphie still needs help cleaning up the rave. I would, but I have a date. Do you mind?" Zell explained.

Irvine nodded, "Sure. Anything for Peaches. Enjoy your date."

Zell jumped for joy as he watched Irvine walk away; "Yes!" he did a series of back flips down the corridor. _Time to get ready, Zell. You've got a big night ahead of you!_

x-x-x

"Hey Seifer. You seem a bit off, ya know." Raijin said, sitting on the training center floor, "Something wrong?"

"I'm fine." Seifer growled, slashing through another monster.

Even quiet Fujin had to agree, "Seifer sad." She mumbled.

"I said I'm _fine_." Seifer snapped, picking up a potion, "What's with you two?"

"We've known you long enough to know when you aren't fine, ya know." Raijin stood up, brushing off his pants, "Maybe you should go take a break, ya know? Get some food and rest, ya know?"

Seifer scowled, but saw the looks on his friend's faces. He let out a deep sigh and nodded, "Okay, but don't you dare let me see you doing the same. You're fighting's gotten a bit sketchy. Especially you, Fujin." He smirked.

Fujin gave a disgruntled glare, "Not funny."

"Actually it kinda was, Fujin, ya know?" Raijin was still laughing.

"Raijin DEAD." Fujin growled. Though, she couldn't help but laugh a little when Raijin whimpered and ran deeper into the training center.

x-x-x

_"You seem a bit off, ya know?"_

_Yea._ Seifer thought, _I know._

He walked down the dormitory hall. A few of the girls waved and giggled at him, but Seifer wouldn't look back. He didn't know where to go. He supposed if he visited Squall's room, he either wouldn't be there or _would_ be there and be angry enough to kick him out of Garden.

_I don't want either to happen_.

"Seifer!" a girl's voice called out.

Seifer looked up and saw Rinoa (1) waving at the top of the stairs. He blinked and waved back. She smiled and hurried down the stairs and embraced her friend, "It's been a long time, Seifer. How have you been?"

"Absolutely..." There was that word again, "Fine."

"You didn't seem so 'fine' walking down that hall. Is there something wrong? You know you can trust me." Rinoa sat down in the middle of the hallway and tugged on his jacket.

The boy rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor with her, "Well…" he took a deep breath, "I had this secret, right? A secret that involved this person a great deal. So, I told this person my secret. Apparently the other person thought my secret was worthless to them and casted it aside. Now I'm totally out of ideas and on top of everything else… I'm still keeping this secret from everyone else so I can't talk about it to anybody." Seifer blinked. He felt a lot better already.

"Well you told me." Rinoa pointed out.

"That's different. You're not just 'anybody'." He admitted.

Rinoa sighed and pondered, "Well… this 'secret' of yours seemed very important to you. I'm sure that the other person didn't realize that it would hurt your feelings if they didn't care about it. Maybe you should explain that to him… or is it a her?" she stuck her tongue out a little.

Seifer laughed lightly, "You know… the way you said 'him' first amuses me."

"Oh shush. I'm trying to help you." Rinoa stood up, offering a hand to Seifer, "Okay. I have an idea. You're a brave guy…walk right up to him and tell _him_ to his face what you're feeling. Don't be a charmer and beat around the bush. Tell him up front or he won't think you really mean it."

"Yea, but where would I start?" Seifer took her hand and stood up.

"Well… how about, "Squall, I'm in love with you. Either like it or punch my lights out." Rinoa laughed.

The soldier raised an eyebrow, "Okay… you're really good at figuring things out. Anyways, I don't think you can tell, but Squall punched my lights out this morning at breakfast."

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised?" she smiled, "Okay. Shoo. I'm sure you can check his dorm… wow wouldn't that be convenient."

"…I'm pretending you didn't say that."

Rinoa giggled, "Go! I have faith that you'll be fine."

Seifer nodded, walking up the stairs. He paused and looked over his shoulder, "What are you doing at Garden anyways?"

The girl blinked, "Oh um…Headmaster Cid wanted to see me?"

"Right." Seifer rolled his eyes and waved, "See you, Rinoa." She smiled, "Thanks." He hurried down the hallway. His jacket billowed out behind him as he turned the corner. He took a deep breath and opened Squall's door, not bothering to knock.

"Seifer!" Squall gasped, "What are you-"

"Kitten…" Seifer stood in the doorway, the light of the doorway was his only light. He saw Squall still laying in his bed, "I needed to see you." His mouth was suddenly dry.

Squall stood up in the darkness, sliding on some pants. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed through his nose, "Shut the door." He lit a stack of candles in the corner, making the room glow. He looked over at Seifer, the flames from the candles reflecting in his eyes, "I told you to stay away from me."

"I know." Seifer swallowed, "Just…hear me out and don't punch me this time." He removed his jacket and placed it on a chair, "Okay…when I told you I've fallen in love with you, I meant it. I wasn't trying to trick you or ruin any sort of plans you had. I wanted you to know because I thought I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you." (2)

Squall's eyes had gotten wide. He backed up against his bed, shaking his head, "No. I don't…I can't…"

Seifer looked around, his heart aching. He spotted Irvine's jacket on the floor. He gasped and locked eyes with Squall, "You…and him…?" he hung his head in embarrassment, "This whole time…and you didn't say anything to me."

"It's not like that. Not anymore." Squall said with anger oozing in his voice, "That's all _your _fault. You put ideas in his head and he left me!" Squall sneered, "Everything I had…wasted because I'm in love with you! (3)" he covered his face in his hands and began to shake.

The taller of the two shot his head up. He stepped closer, his hands moving Squall's away from his face. The SeeD leader looked up at Seifer with silent tears going down his cheeks, "You tricked me into this."

"I never tricked you." Seifer said, running his strong fingertips over Squall's lips, "You just think too much." He cupped Squall's cheek, brushing away his tears, "Can I kiss you?" he practically begged.

"Only if you promise to never call me 'Kitten' in public." Squall smiled.

Seifer laughed softly, "Promise." He pressed his lips against Squall's and for the first time in a long time, Squall felt the world disappear.

x-x-x

1: Rumor has it, Rinoa and Seifer were REALLY good friends at some point before the game even started.

2: I apologize in advance for making Seifer a cheesy romantic pansy.

3: Who the heck saw _that_ coming?

Yay! Chapter 4 is done for the 4th of July! Hehe. Okay, next chapter is the last. Reviews are my best friend! I want them to visit me, so SEND THEM.


	5. Yokan

I know…it was fun, but it's almost over. I give you the last chapter of Fruits of Chaos. This is a LONG chapter so at least I didn't cheap out on you guys. Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Yokan (Dir en Grey)

At ten of five, Zell was standing by Quistis' dorm. His blue T-shirt and a pair of his usual jeans. He knocked on the door and waited with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Xu giggled, grabbing Quistis' shoes. At about four, they had traveled back to Quistis' room, "Quistis. He's here!"

Quistis slipped on her low heels and smoothed her dressed, "How do I look?"

"Smashing!"

Quistis' "pearly pink" lips spread into a smile. Her little black dress was sleeveless and grazed her knees; a slit going up the side. She leaned down and kissed her friend's cheek, "Thank you so much, Xu."

"Not a problem. You just owe me an eternal life of slavery." She giggled and opened the door for her friend.

Quistis smiled at Zell, "Hey." She waited for his reaction with her hands folded.

Zell's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, "Wow. You look amazing."

"Thank you." She nodded, her blonde hair bouncing in wavy curls.

He offered her an arm, "Shall we?"

Quistis laughed a little, "Of course." She linked arms with him and off they went.

Xu them go and sighed with a smile, "How sweet." She bit her lip, "I wonder if Squall is up this late." She slipped on shoes and rushed off to his room. If they got there fast enough, they could grab some ice cream before the cafeteria closed.

x-x-x

"Ah Seifer!" Squall dug his fingernails into Seifer's back as he felt an emotional high.

The two laid in Squall's bed, spent and panting. Squall hid his smiled in Seifer's neck as he curled up, "Thank you."

Seifer smiled, pressing soft kisses onto Squall's fingers, "As if it was a favor." He looked up at the ceiling, "So, what now?"

The smaller of the two interlaced his fingers with Seifer's, "This can't get out…" he sighed, "So, I guess I have a secret too."

Seifer laughed, climbing on top of Squall. He kissed his nose, "Mmm Squall, I don't want to leave." He kissed Squall's neck and torso.

Squall bit his lip. Either let Seifer stay and be up all night or make him leave and be alone in the dark. It was such a hard choice. (1) He sighed, "Well, I have work tomorrow."

"I have a class." Seifer grinned sheepishly. He made a trail of kisses down Squall's shoulder, "I'll go then." He climbed off of his new love.

Squall shook his head, grabbing Seifer's wrist, "Stay? Please?" his eyes were wide in fear.

"Of course." The other boy smiled.

"Hey Squall!" Xu knocked on the door, "Are you asleep?"

The Garden leader gasped, "Oh no. It's Xu." He scrambled out of bed, looking for pants. He looked around as he put them in, pointing Seifer in the direction of the closet. He made Seifer was well hidden before opening the door. He tried his best to look half asleep, "Is something wrong?"

Xu blushed, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Squall shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

Xu trembled slightly, "Oh well. I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get an ice cream with me or something." She blushed, "You know, I really enjoyed going to the rave with you, Squall."

Squall knew where this was going, "Xu, remember when I said I don't mix pleasure with business?"

The girl gasped a bit but then nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry."

Squall nodded, "So am I. I'll see you tomorrow." He closed the door and removed his pants.

Seifer crawled out of the closet, "Ouch. You're quite the heartbreaker." He approached his boyfriend with a smirk.

Squall hit him playfully in the chest, "Shut up." He turned around and felt strong arms embrace him, "Seifer…"

With a laugh, Seifer fell back onto the bed, Squall landing on top of him. The two shared a carefree laugh; Squall especially. He tumbled into Seifer's arms with a smile that would be able to blind millions, "I can't remember a time when I was so happy." He confessed, laying on top of _his_ Seifer.

"Me neither." Seifer ran his fingers through Squall's hair, a sleepy smile on his face, "I like this, Kitten."

Squall closed his eyes, sighing happily. He heard Seifer's heartbeat through his chest. It was so relaxing to hear, "I like this too. Promise me we can always keep it this way?"

"Promise."

x-x-x

"Where are we going?"

Zell carried her out of the elevator and down the 2nd floor corridor. He opened the viewing dock door and headed up the stairs, "I told you, it's a surprise." He said with a teasing tone.

Quistis blushed, "Are we almost there?"

He placed her back on her feet and removed her blindfold, "Yup."

Quistis gasped, "Oh Zell!" she couldn't believe her eyes. Zell had set up a table with shades of dark reds; roses and all. White candles stood in the center, lighting the space. It was the most romantic thing she had ever seen, "It's gorgeous." She wrapped her arms and his neck, "Thank you."

Zell beamed, accepting her embrace, "I'm glad you like it." He pulled back a chair for her and grinned, "Your seat, Madam."

She giggled, sitting down, "I feel bad that I ate dinner."

"Good!" He said, running over to a cooler, "You shouldn't have dessert without dinner." He pulled out a bottle of red wine, "Want to take the risk of getting caught?"

She lifted her glass and winked, "Pour me one, Barkeep."

He poured the wine into each glass and smiled, "So, did you get any sleep after the rave?"

"A couple hours." She waited for him to sit before raising her glass to him, "Cheers."

Their glasses clinked and each of them took a delicate sip. Their eyes never lost contact with one another. Zell blushed and put his glass down, "So, I was talking to Headmaster Cid. He was thinking of giving me a job in the Garden as an instructor."

Quistis' eyes went wide, "Really? That's fantastic!"

Zell's ears turned pink, "I thought so. Instructor Malcolm is leaving in a few months. That gives me enough time to prepare."

"So, you'll be doing martial arts?"

He nodded, "What else is there for me?" he stood again, heading back to the cooler. He returned with a silver tray of sweets, "I hope you have a sweet tooth."

"It isn't obvious?"

"Not in the slightest." They shared a laugh.

Quistis watched Zell sit back down with amazement in her eyes. He had really gone out of his way.

Zell picked up a light colored caramel, "Open up."

She giggled and parted her lips, leaning towards Zell's outstretched hand. She smiled, catching the tips of Zell's fingers as she closed her mouth on the chocolate.

A grin spread across Zell's lips. This was going to get interesting. He watched Quistis pick up a white chocolate cherry and offer it to him, "I use to treat myself to these whenever I visited the city."

Zell smiled, taking the cherry and pouring them each a bit more wine.

They continued taking turns until the sun was really beginning to set. They watched the sun hide behind the clouds in silence, enjoying the moment together. It was almost seven by the time the sweets were gone and there wasn't a drop of wine left.

The two, both a bit wobbly, stumbled back to Quistis' apartment. They kept laughing and holding hands; mainly to keep each other standing. Standing in front of the door, Quistis giggled, leaning over to press her lips against Zell's.

Zell's eyes went wide but responded fully. He ran his fingers through her golden curls, one arm wrapped around her hips.

Though Quistis soon realized what she had done and pulled away, "I'm so sorry." She mumbled, bowing her head, "Please forgive me." Her face flushed a dark red.

The martial artist shook his head, "No. It's not your fault." He opened the door for her, "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

She nodded, "Thank you. I had a really great time." She still couldn't look him in the face.

Zell lifted her chin with his finger, "Quistis, I did too." He smiled warmly, "Especially the kiss."

Blue eyes weld with tears, "Honest?"

"Come here." He whispered, pulling her into her room. He kicked off his shoes and turned on the dim lamp. He sat in her armchair and placed her in his lap. She straddled his waist and looked down at him with watery eyes. He pulled her down, pressing gentle kisses on her face. He pressed their foreheads together and whispered, "I love you, Quistis."

Was it the wine talking? Quistis didn't care. _Finally._ She thought, capturing Zell into another kiss. She moaned and clutched his nearly platinum spikes. When they broke apart, she smiled and whispered with a heavy breath, "I love you too, Zell Dincht."

Zell licked his lips. There he was… in a girl's dorm with a gorgeous blonde in his lap. Both of them were half, if not completely, drunk. Not to mention, Quistis' little spaghetti straps were falling down her shoulders, exposing a little more than she would probably want. What else was going to try to ruin his already lack of self control? He nibbled on the delicate skin of her shoulder, running his hands down her sides.

Quistis moaned; a sound she never let anybody hear. She fought back a little, "Zell, don't." the wine was making her mind wishy washy. Her desire increased, but her mind knew she would have some guilt in the morning.

Zell growled, "Why not? Don't you trust me?"

"Zell, it's too soon. I'm…I'm not ready." She blushed, feeling embarrassed.

He nodded, letting Quistis climb off of him before getting up, "I understand." He kissed her one more time before tugging on his shoes and heading out the door. (2)

x-x-x

No less than two months later, twenty – two students sat in Instructor Kinneas' classroom. Instructor Kinneas was missing.

"Where is he?"

"What happened?"

"He's never late."

"Was there a secret sniper mission?"

"No way! Class would have been canceled."

Selphie strolled in, a note in her hand. Forty – four eyes were on her, "Umm Where's your instructor?"

Skylar stood up from her seat, her skirt was several inches shorter than it was supposed to. She sneered and fluffed her blonde hair, "He hasn't shown up. I thought he was with _you_."

People murmured to one another and Selphie blushed. Her eyes narrowed at the blonde, "For your information, I haven't seen him for the past week." She stuck out her tongue and turned on her heels, "I'm going to find him. Stay here and study or something." She knew the first place to check.

"Irvine?" she asked, opening his dormitory door, "Are you in- omigosh!" she gasped, staring at the room with wide eyes. It was completely empty.

"Irvine!" Selphie cried out, running in a panic. She searched everywhere before crashing through the front gates, "Irvine!" she bit her lips, fighting back tears.

Down the path, a man with chestnut hair and a black cowboy hat was strolling along, a knapsack over his shoulder.

"Irvine!" Selphie called out, stumbling slightly to hurry towards him.

The man turned and barely saw the girl before she crashed into him, "Oof!" he blinked, looking at her in his arms, "Peaches?"

"Where are you going? You didn't even say goodbye. I was so scared when I couldn't find you and your room was empty." She sobbed, soaking the soldier's coat.

Irvine looked straight ahead, back at the garden he was willing to leave behind, "Selphie," she gasped. He never called her by her name, "I can't stay."

The girl looked up and saw a solider as opposed to her clumsy cowboy. Fear overcame her and she began to cry harder, "It isn't fair! Where will you go? Why are you going? Is that it? Are you just going to run away because you're finally happy where you are?"

"I'm not happy!" Irvine snapped, pushing Selphie away, "What the hell made you think I enjoyed behind here? You don't know what it's like. You have friends, a life in this place. I'm a sniper. I go wherever I please. I'm a loner and that's how it will always be." He hugged his arms closely around himself, "You would never understand."

A twinge of anger went through Selphie, "Right, as if I belong here." She stalked right up to Irvine and her fingertips hit the skin of his cheek, "Irvine Kinneas, you'd better learn how to watch what you say! Balamb Garden is not my home either, remember? I know what it's like to not belong. Do you know why I'm on the Garden Party committee? So I have something to keep myself occupied so I don't cry!" Selphie buried her face in her hands, "I miss Trabia. I miss my home and my friends, but at least I don't run away!" she looked up at Irvine's stunned face, "If you leave, Irvine, I won't have anything left."

Irvine scowled, "Then go ahead. Run back to Trabia. Nothing's keeping you here."

"How can you say that when you know I love you. _YOU_ keep me here, Irvine." Selphie stomped her foot.

The sniper looked down at her, his eyes expressionless. He watched the girl cry before sighing and staring hard at the Garden, "How can I face them?"

"Seifer and Squall?"

"How did you know?" Irvine gasped.

Selphie smiled, "Oh Gosh. Everybody knows. You shouldn't let it bother you too much. At least you still have me… if you get really desperate." She blushed.

Irvine continued to stare at the Garden, his mind pondering the possibilities, "I wasn't even a good instructor." He finally looked down at Selphie with a smile, "What if…"

"…we go together?" Selphie finished, a smile spreading along her lips. She beamed as he nodded and jumped into the air, "Oh good!" she made a face, "I never liked the parties anyways. The cleaning was so hard. Besides, I'd always get bored until the next one came along." She wrapped her arms around Irvine, "Let me get a few things and I'll meet you right back here?"

He pressed his lips to her forehead, "Promise."

She beamed, squeezing him tighter, "I love you, Irvine."

"All in good time, Peaches." He smiled sadly.

Selphie nodded, and smiled, "I know. Whenever you're ready." She waved and ran back into the Garden, her spirits on cloud nine.

x-x-x

"Mr. Leonhart," Xu said through the intercom, "Mr. Seifer left you a message. He invited you to a rematch at the beach tonight at dusk."

Squall quirked an eyebrow, "Thanks, Xu." He stood from his desk and peered out the window, seeing Irvine and Selphie run down the path with their bags in tow. He smiled and sighed, "Good for you, Sniper." He pressed the intercom button, "Xu… I need you to find me a new sniper instructor. I have something to take care of." He grabbed his SeeD jacket and opened his office door. He immediately blinked, "Rinoa?"

The rebel gasped, pulling away from Shira's lips, "Squall? This is your office?" her cheeks blushed a bright pink.

Squall took a minute to let his mind process what was happening. He shook his head and said calmly, "What are you doing in Garden."

"Headmaster Cid is assisting Shira and I in our next raid." Rinoa confessed, "We've been coming here once a week to discuss our newest strategy."

The Garden leader rose an eyebrow, "Does it have anything to do with the Garden?"

"No. It's nothing like that."

"Then it isn't my business." Squall replied, walking past her, "It was nice to see you again." He lied and walked down the corridor.

Shira blinked, watching Squall stroll away, "So, are you two in a fight or something?"

Rinoa shook her head, "No…sadly, he's always that way."

"That's too bad." Shira said, "He looks like a dream."

The dark haired girl fumbled with the rings around her neck, "Yea…he is."

Squall pushed the down button on the elevator and laughed darkly to himself. He shook his head and thought about what he had just seen, "Figures."

x-x-x

Zell's feet dragged a little as he walked, "Two months…two months and the farthest we've gotten are killer make out sessions." He sighed, "I mean, I knew that this would take time, but you'd think she'd show a little skin for her boyfriend." He groaned, looking up at the ceiling, "What else do I have to do?"

"Sex isn't everything it's cracked up to be, Zell." Squall mumbled, showing up beside the martial artist. His jacket was still slung over his shoulder.

Blue eyes went wide, "Dude, how did you do that?"

"Quistis is complicated." Squall said, ignoring Zell's question, "She's lonely, but she isn't desperate enough to sleep with anything that walks by. She feels as if she's the only one for herself and nothing can change that." He smirked, "I've noticed you two walking around. You're actually pretty cute together."

Zell blinked, "You saying 'cute'? Is the world still spinning?"

"She still feels like something is missing. She needs that extra trust factor to free herself from her lonesome." Squall said harshly, mentally asking himself why he bothered to help such an idiot.

"So, what do I do? How do I show her that she can trust me…besides save her life, because God knows I've done that a million times." He said bitterly.

The Garden leader smirked, slipping his jacket on, "Quistis is free this afternoon, right? Take a trip to Balamb."

Zell blinked, "Balamb? Why-" he paused, "Squall! You're a genius!" he beamed and squeezed Squall tight, "This is why you're my best friend! You're always looking out for me!" he bounced a little, "Thanks a lot, Man!" he ran off, a little more pep in his step than ten minutes ago.

"What a blonde." Squall said, a note of amusement in his voice. He turned the corner and saw Seifer's infamous gray jacket, "Seifer!" he called out, running to catch up with his lover.

Seifer looked over to his shoulder, "Oh." He looked around, opening the nearest closet. He dragged Squall inside and wasted no time. Immediately, his lips were meshed with his lover's.

Squall moaned, waiting until Seifer had left his mouth to speak, "Ahh Baby…" he bit his lip, "What's all this rematch talk I heard about?"

"Oh, you got my message?" Seifer looked up, "No reason. Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to kick your ass."

Squall laughed, "Look, I'd love to stay, but I have to get back to work." Seifer hadn't stopped and Squall pushed him away, "I'll see you at the beach tonight, okay?"

"You'd better be prepared for some swimming." Seifer smirked, opening the door, "After you."

The leader stepped out, looking around, "Nobody's out here."

Seifer soon joined Squall, fixing his hair, "See you later, Kitten." He kissed Squall's cheek and strolled off towards the elevator.

Squall blushed, seeing a group of girls no older than eleven giggling. They quickly ran off, whispering to each other. Squall rolled his eyes though couldn't help but grin.

x-x-x

"'Tis?"

Quistis peered over her book in the library; an amused twinkle in her eye, "Good afternoon, Zell." She looked through the gap in the shelf at her boyfriend, "How are you?" she looked back at her book

Zell frowned, "Hey, what's with the cold shoulder?" he looked down a bit, spotting her SeeD uniform, "Oh. Get changed, will you?"

Her cheeks turned flush, "Sorry. I can't help it."

"Seriously." Zell said, "Get changed. I have a surprise for you."

"Another surprise? Remind me to ask for your help during the next birthday party I host." She giggled, sliding the book back onto the shelf to cover Zell's face.

Zell came out from behind the bookcase, "This is something huge! We're going to Balamb."

"Balamb?" Quistis asked, her mind playing paper dolls to figure out what she was going to wear.

"Yup!" Zell smiled, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He whispered in her ear, "Mmm but leave the little black dress behind this time, will ya?"

Quistis pulled away from the grasp, smoothing her skirt, "Zell, what if someone sees?"

"As if it matters." Zell replied. He soon blinked, "Wait. You aren't embarrassed to be seen with me, are you?" fear was in his eyes.

Quistis shook her head rapidly, "Oh Goodness, no. I'm sorry if I made it seem that way." She kissed his cheek, "I'll see you in…ten minutes?"

"Meet me in the parking lot?"

"Sure." She smiled, adjusting her glasses.

Ten minutes later, Quistis walked down corridor in open-toe heels. She fixed her spring green top and checked for a stain on her white high waters. She spotted Zell and waved.

Zell, wearing his usual red and black, blinked, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." She smiled, fumbling with her silver bracelet.

"Come on." Zell said, interlacing fingers with Quistis, "Our ride is waiting."

Not soon after were Quistis and Zell standing outside the Dincht's house. Quistis blinked, looking over at Zell, "Where are we?"

"My house." Zell opened the door. He led Quistis in, "Ma! I'm home!"

A homely woman came out of the kitchen, "Zelly! Welcome home!" she smiled, embracing her son, "How was your trip? You must be exhausted."

"It took less than an hour, Ma. No need to worry." Zell protested with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. He kissed his mother's cheek and looked over at Quistis, "Ma, this is Quistis." He winked.

She took the hint. Mrs. Dincht hugged her tightly, "Quistis! Zell's told me so much about you!" she looked the blonde up and down before smiling at Zell, "Oh she's perfect, Zelly."

Quistis blushed, "Why thank you."

"Zelly! Zelly!" a little voice was heard from the other room. A girl with blonde braids came running. Her hazel eyes shining, "Yay! Zell's home!"

The soldier picked up the girl in his arms, "Hey, You've gotten so big, Daisy!"

Quistis blinked, suddenly feeling very shy.

The girl giggled, "Papa said that I'll be a SeeD in no time! Just like you!" she looked over Zell's shoulder and spotted Quistis, "Who's that, Zelly?"

Zell gasped, "Oh! Right! Daisy, this is Quistis. Quistis, this is my niece, Daisy. She lives in Deling City."

Quistis waved, "Hi there."

Daisy waved back, whispering loudly, "Zell, is she your wife?"

Zell and Quistis turned a matching shade of red. Zell shook his head with a smile, "No, but she's someone I love very much." He grabbed her hand.

In an instant, Quistis didn't feel so shy anymore.

x-x-x

Both Zell and Quistis took the familiar walk back to her dorm around seven. Zell smiled, "So," he bit his lip, "I hope my mom didn't embarrass me too much."

Quistis shook her head, "No, she's wonderful. Daisy's a sweetheart too."

Zell cleared his throat, "Well they liked you a lot too. I'm sure they want to see you again really soon."

She smiled and unlocked her door, "I'll look forward to it." She opened the door slowly, a smile creeping onto her face, "You know…Zell Dincht…it's still early."

"Are you saying I can stay for a while?" Zell asked, a grin on his lips.

"Who knows?" She gained a sensuous look in her eye, "I've never spent all night with another SeeD before." She undid the button on her pants.

Zell beamed, undoing his shirt, "Neither have I." He sealed her lips into a quick kiss, "I love you so much, 'Tis."

"I thought you said you were going to stop calling me that." Quistis laughed, leading Zell to the bed.

"You know you like it." He argued, stripping them of their clothes.

(Not really much of a lemon…more like a REALLY short lime. Look for the x-x-x-x-x if it REALLY bothers you.)

She bit her lip, feeling rather exposed, "Zell, I'm nervous."

"Me too." Zell confessed, kissing down her upper chest, "If it gets too much for you, I'll stop." His hand trailed up her stomach, massaging one of her breasts.

Quistis moaned, " 'K-Kay." She bit her lip, "I love you." She said, running her fingers down his chest.

He smiled, running his hands down her thighs, "I know. I love you too."

x-x-x-x-x

It didn't take long for the two to relax and drown themselves in each other's passion. Soon, the two just laid in silence, both too spell bond to say anything. Eventually, Quistis sighed happily, curling up next to Zell with her hand on his chest, "What's on your mind?" she asked, closing her eyes.

Zell shrugged, "Well, remember how Daisy asked if you were my wife?"

"How could I forget? My face was the color of a tomato." Quistis laughed along with her lover.

Zell grabbed his pants, fumbling through the pockets. He knit his brow, concentrating on finding something.

Quistis sat up, watching him search, "Are you missing something?"

The object Zell was looking for rested in his hand, "Nope. Ready for another surprise?" He grabbed Quistis' hand and slid the ring on her finger. The cool silver fit perfect as is showed off it's diamond center and ruby sides.

Quistis gasped, her eyes gawking at the ring, "Oh Zell!" she smiled, kissing him deeply. She clung to him, finally feeling complete, "Yes, Zell…" she whispered, "Yes."

x-x-x (3)

Nightfall came and Squall sat on the soft sand of the beach. The moon was full and the stars were bright. He clutched a letter in his hands, rereading it as the wind caused the paper to crinkle, "Irvine." He whispered, sadness in his voice.

"Leo,

I'm sorry that my heart could not handle us being apart. I've decided to leave Garden. Do not blame yourself for anything. After all, I'm a sniper. Can't be trusted, can't be tamed.

- Irvine."

Squall sighed, looking out into the vast sea. He watched the waves fight their way to the shore in a desperate attempt to keep themselves strong.

"You know, one day he'll be back."

"Seifer." Squall whispered, "It hurts."

"Something hurts?" Seifer blinked, "You're Squall Leonhart! Nothing's supposed to hurt you."

Squall shook his head, "No, Seifer. Irvine showed me hurt and happiness. Everything I feel is because of him."

"That's not true." Seifer snapped, "You've always had those feelings with you." He helped Squall to his feet, "I know you have. Confidence, strength, those are feelings that I've admire for the longest time."

"I don't feel very strong." Squall confessed, running his fingers through his own hair.

Seifer shrugged, "You will soon enough. I'm here to support you in case you fall, remember?"

Squall smiled, looking at the horizon. The blanket of water sparkled like the stars in the sky. He nodded and exhaled deeply from his nose, "You're right." He looked over at his lover, "Promise me you'll never let me forget?"

"Promise." Seifer nodded, offering Squall his gunblade, "So, shall we?"

"How did you-" Squall took the gunblade, his face confused.

Seifer raised his blade high and laughed, "Skill, Baby. Skill." He let Squall get in position and it began just like it had several years ago.

x-x-x

1: Sarcasm people.

2: Don't hate me! I'm sorry! 

3: God you'd think this fic was OVER already?

YES! IT IS OVER! FRUITS OF CHAOS IS FINALLY OVER! I know…we laughed, we cried, but we've come out on top! Review and tell me just what you thought. I'll be waiting!


End file.
